User talk:Unclepaco26
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doyle's Game page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 01:00, July 16, 2019 (UTC) To Be Continued Hi, would you mind removing the "to be continued" section at the end of your story Doyle's game? It's leading a lot of people to think the story is unfinished. Historically we have a lot of problems with unfinished stories so they are strictly against the rules, but stories that are part of a series are fine. Looking at Doyle's Game I consider it to be a standalone story that functions on its own, and while I get that the "to be continued" thing is meant to let people know there will be future episodes in this series, I ask that you remove it because until you actually write those future episodes it will only cause confusion. When you write the future episodes, you can easily edit the original story to include links to the sequels in a way that make it clear to the readers what stories to read and in what order. Thank you. Let me know if you have any further questions ChristianWallis (talk) 11:48, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Doctor's Advice to Uncle Paco Uncle Paco, The first thing I would do is make this woman a teacher of Jason, someone he knows. Better yet, someone who knows him from like Church. She would want to help him. This is why she would let him in. He isn't a stranger. He's a good kid who went a little wrong. Maybe he even went to their place saying he needs help, please let him in. So they are having a party and a troubled teenager is there. This isn't so weird. The kid needs to hang, calm down, perhaps get him to a detox unit and then back home or to professional care or the police. The weirdness only starts when the other adults are there and he is inside. This gives you background emotion for her. She wants to help. This also could give an emotion for Jason. He picked her because he hates her. She was this loathsome phony who preached plastic platitudes. If you suffer from depression, USE THAT DEPRESSION! Any emotion you have, make it a part of your work. Panic attacks - bring it on. Make us feel it. Anxiety disorder - show that. Feelings of uselessness or inferiority, make us experience that. ALL good fiction is emotional. You make us feel someone else's world. Remember that. Set the scene, bring in the feelings. This is Creepypasta - the darker the emotion, the better. Get it all out onto your computer keyboard! Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 20:24, July 18, 2019 (UTC)